


parents' evening

by CrazyMarvelSuperfamily



Series: Tony Stark, Dad at heart [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Iron Dad, Iron!Dad, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Spidey son, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spider!son, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMarvelSuperfamily/pseuds/CrazyMarvelSuperfamily
Summary: Peter leaves his backpack on the floor in a rush to train with Natasha, and Tony finds a note about the upcoming parents' evening.





	parents' evening

**Author's Note:**

> something a lot more light-hearted for everyone... actually angst free! (pretty much)

“Hey, человек-паук, how was school?” Natasha smiled as Peter walked into the kitchen.

“Hi Nat, good thanks, sorry I’m a little late home – decathlon practice ran over a bit.” Peter seemed cheerful as he opened the fridge and retrieved a plate of pizza left over from the previous night.

“How was your day otherwise?” she said, fluffing his hair up, then wiping a bit of tomato sauce off his chin.

“yeah, good thanks. I didn’t see Flash today, so that was less stressful. And, Ned has got this huge new lego set. It is the whole Ewok village – ya know, from Star Wars? We’re gonna build it together at the weekend! Is it alright if he comes over with it?” Natasha nodded and listened to all of the things Peter had to say. Peter appreciated that – he knew he was a little talkative and enthusiastic, but it kind of hurt his feelings to be ignored by Happy all the time.

“Ewok Village? Like the little furry bear things?” Peter nodded in confirmation.  “That sounds pretty cool! Sure, you can invite him over, you probably don’t need to ask anymore.”

“Thanks Nat!” Peter exclaimed through a mouthful of pizza.

“wanna do a little bit of training?” Natasha asked, already knowing the answer. Peter has never turned down the offer once, in the whole time they’ve known each other, which was going on a year.

Peter’s face lit up a picture. He grabbed a couple more slices of pizza before putting the rest back into the fridge. He ran off out of the kitchen, leaving his school backpack on the floor. He managed to get to his room, change into workout gear, then get back down to the training facility in under a minute. Natasha shook her head and smiled. They worked on hand to hand combat for about an hour; Natasha started gently but when Peter got suspicious of how much he was winning, he demanded she at least tried a little bit. She couldn’t help but be a little surprised by Peter’s strength. He had started to be able to put up a good fight. She had spent hours training with him over the past month and Natasha felt a small glow of pride seeing how the kid had improved since the Germany airport fight. After a while, Peter decided he was hungry again, and FRIDAY informed them that dinner would be ready soon. Natasha left for her room to take a shower, and Peter headed to the kitchen to grab a drink before everyone came for food.

 

“Underoos, what have I told you about leaving your school things on the floor?” Tony called from the kitchen when he heard Peter arrive.

“You leave your things everywhere” Peter whined in return, slumping onto a couch in the living room.

“not my school things” Tony mimicked Peter in a whingey tone.He emerged from the kitchen with a slip of paper in his hand. “what’s this about parents meeting?” he smirked.

 _Oh crap, he’s going to actually turn up… I really should have chucked that letter rather than just leaving it in my bag for Tony to find_. “Tony, I really wouldn’t bother, I bet half the teachers don’t even know my name and it’s not like they have anything impor-“

“Oh no, kid. I will be coming to parents meeting. I bet all of the teachers know your name; you’re practically a genius. Besides, I want to discuss a few things with them – there is a national science competition I think you ought to be entered into, and I want your teachers to give me a reference for you. Your web fluid is actually incredibly high tech, and I think you deserve some recognition for it. Though, obviously we are going to have to find another use for it, so you don’t give away your identity as spider-man.”

“you’re joking right? Because, you better be…” Peter laughed nervously. Though underneath that he did feel a momentary gush of pride at the praise for the web fluid – after over a year of working on it, he had finally perfected his formula. Only Cap’s vibranium shield could slice through it now, and the recognition came well-deserved in his eyes. And, in all honesty, Tony was right, all of the teachers did know him, and Peter was hoping he could get some extra work set – class was getting a little boring. The only problem he had with this was that it would be _Tony Stark_ turning up to parent’s evening, and Tony enjoyed making a scene.

“nope – I’m deadly serious. It’s on Thursday isn’t it?”

“Please Tony, you’re super busy with your… I don’t know… everything, you really don’t need to bother coming to parents evening. Besides, only MJ and Ned know I live with you, everyone at school will lose it if they find you’re my guardian.”

"Well, they're gonna find out then, aren't they? Dinner will be ready in five, so can you take your bag to your room please."

 

Peter tried for the rest of the week to find some excuse, but Tony wouldn’t have it, and promised Peter that he would most definitely be turning up to the meeting. No matter Peter’s efforts to stop him, Tony was true to his word and came to parents’ evening on Thursday. Tony even insisted on taking his most expensive car and getting Happy to drive them. Peter rolled his eyes and sulked upon seeing the car.

"Why are you showing off like this?"

"I'm not."

"yes you are. What's with the car?"

"Nothing... I just know Flash Thompson and his parents will be there this evening and I want him to know that I am your guardian, and even more importantly, I care about you."

"I'm touched." Peter said sarcastically. Tony gave the boy a friendly shove, who laughed momentarily before returning to his sulking, putting in his headphones.

 

A disgruntled Peter led Tony round from teacher to teacher, while everyone (staff included) asked for selfies and autographs. Tony greeted everyone with his usual swarve charm, posing and signing like he was at one of his expos. Except he wasn’t. And Peter spent the whole time tugging on his sleeve, glowing the shade of a tomato. When Tony was actually talking to teachers about Peter’s academic life, the boy found himself possibly even more embarrassed. Tony clapped the kid on the shoulder, each time he was told that the kid was top of his class, a delight to teach, yadda yadda yadda.

 

Tony engaged with his physics teacher in a conversation about the arc reactor for what seemed like a year to Peter. In all honestly, he had to mask his amusement. Tony was obviously and purposefully only giving away extremely simple details, ones that made the projects he and Peter were working on seem trivial, but the man appeared genuinely captivated by the science behind it. He was just beginning to embark on a talk about the upcoming science fair, when Peter managed to catch sight of Ned and MJ. He tugged at Tony and led the man over to them and the rest of the decathlon team, leaving the physics teacher slightly miffed.

 

Eventually, Peter dragged Tony to talk to the decathlon team. He greeted them all casually, asking Peter to introduce all of them to him while the just gawped in awe. Flash looked the most shocked. He had been bullying Peter about his internship at Stark Industries and claiming it was fake for months. Peter had to stifle a laugh when Tony introduced himself as Peter’s guardian – Flash looked like he would faint. Tony recognized this, and upon learning who the boy was, he simply lowered his sunglasses and raised an eye brow. The “don’t mess with my son” look was what Rhodey called it the first time Tony did it. And Tony knew his best friend was damn right. If he heard about Flash ever laying a finger on Peter, he would blow the kid to space… and Tony had first-hand experience in how not-fun space was.

 

After Tony had been round all the teachers, embarrassing peter, collecting grades, and discussing the science fair. Peter was finally allowed to leave. He spent much of the car ride home sulking, and only spoke to Tony when asked what he wanted for dinner.

“pizza please, and Tony… you are the worst.”

“I know kiddo.” Tony laughed at Peters pout. “you know you aren’t scary when you’re angry, right? You look like a pissed off puppy.”

“not fair. I am terrifying, I literally stop robberies and everything.” Peter glared, only making Tony laugh more.

They pulled up at the pizza place, Peter shoved Tony playfully, who in return pulled him into a headlock and fluffed up his hair.

“I love you Underoos.”

“I love you too Tony but stop!” Peter was laughing so hard his cheeks were bright red. “and please… NEVER come to parents meeting AGAIN.”


End file.
